1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closure system for securing a plastic component to a supporting structure in accordance with the preamble of the main claim.
2. Description of Related Art
Fastening systems for attaching plastic components to a supporting structure are known in a great variety of forms. For example, plastic components are equipped with snap fasteners. Also with bayonet fasteners. Especially in motor vehicles a great number of plastic components are fastened to a supporting structure, to a car body for example, with snap or catch fasteners. Great value is placed on a vibration-free fastening, but also on low manufacturing costs and quick installation.